At the movies
by susanmikefan
Summary: My own version of ep. 2.19, what if Mike didn't bring a date to the movies?


At the movie's

Susan decided she had enough of being at home, alone. It was Karl's weekend to have Julie, so she couldn't do anything with her either. "Susan you're a grown up woman, you can think of some way to entertain yourself!" she spoke firmly to herself. She would go and see a movie! That would distract her mind of everything. If she would hurry she could catch the 8 o'clock movie. Her car was broken so she had to take a cab.

When she arrived at the theater the movie was about to start. Susan just bought a ticket without looking which movie was on. Entering the theater she decided to go sit in the back. It was really quit, but there were still people coming in. Just when she was comfortable, someone slipped in the same row as Susan was sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked as he pointed at the seat next to her. "Mike! What are you doing here?" Susan shrieked, almost jumping up in her seat. "Well, I wanted to see a movie, this is one of my favorite's. But I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you didn't like Hitchcock?" Mike answered as he sat down next to her. "Hitchcock? What do you mean?" Susan looked at him. "You don't know what movie is playing?" Mike laughed.

"Err…, no.., I just wanted some distraction, so I just bought a ticket and went in, any movie will do". "Well this is your lucky night then, they're playing 'the Birds' from Hitchcock! That's why I was so surprised seeing you here. You told me once you didn't like Hitchcock!" Mike remembered how he finally had the courage to ask her out and she turned him down.

Susan was absorbed in her own thoughts, thinking about that day at the supermarket. Her heart jumped up when Mike asked her out, but that stupid Mrs. Huber ruined everything. Like so many other things had ruined their chance of being together.

"Susan?.. Susan!" she awoke from her thoughts because Mike called her name. "I'm sorry what?" Susan blushed as she looked at Mike, thank god it was dark in the theater.

"I've asked you twice if you wanted something to drink?" Mike repeated. "No thanks, I'm fine".

Mike wanted to say something, but the lights dimmed and the movie was about to start.

Susan tried to find a comfortable position, without touching Mike. She moved as far as she could in her chair. Mike noticed her discomfort, and smiled.

During the movie Susan couldn't help being aware of the fact that Mike was sitting right next to her. Although she created some space between their seats it was like electricity was jumping over between them. She tried to focus on the movie. Why didn't she check what movie was playing? She knew she hated scary movies! She reached for her purse to grab a candy. Her arm rubbed against Mike's and again she felt a shiver run down her body.

Sitting up straight again, trying to concentrate on the movie, she took a quick peek at Mike. He still looked amazing, he hadn't shaved this morning, looking breathtaking and…

She quickly turned her head, because Mike looked at her. " Darn, he saw me checking him out", she said to herself.

Mike laughed inside, she still hadn't changed. He knew she was looking at him, but she tried to hide it. Well he wouldn't embarrass her more. After a while the movie was stopped for a short break. The soft lights went on. Mike went to get the both of them something to drink. When he handed Susan her drink, their fingers shortly touched.

"So, why are you al alone here? Is the Doctor on nightshift?" Mike asked curiously. "No,.. well I don't know, to be honest…, we broke up". Susan replied avoiding to look Mike in the eye. "O, sorry to hear that", Mike answered, although he didn't mean that.

Before they could say anything the movie started again.

Mike knew the scary part was about to start, and he also knew Susan hated scary movies. When they'd watched one together, she used to hide her head against his chest, looking away from the screen, and he'd wrap his arms around her. But things were different now.

Susan was off guard, and didn't expect the sudden attack of the birds. She screamed and out of a habit she leaned against Mike, hiding her head against his shoulder. Realizing what she did, she quickly got up straight. "I'm sorry". She whispered. Mike tenderly put his hand on her arm. "It's ok, I don't mind!" he smiled.

"It will get worse later on, so be prepared", he teasingly said. "I'll be fine", she firmly spoke. She wasn't going to let this happen again. But how hard she tried she couldn't hide her fear. Her hands were in her lap, moving restless. Suddenly she felt a hand covering hers, fingers stroking softly as to reassure her. She knew it would be better to move her hand away, but it felt kind of safe.

Mike held his breath for a while. He'd seen her fear, and took the risk of being rejected.

But his hand was still on hers, and it felt so right. He took a deep breath. Trying a little further he intertwined their hands together, still she didn't pull back. The rest of the movie their hands stayed that way.

The spell was broken by the end tune of the movie, as the lights went on, Susan realized she was still holding Mike's hand. Quickly she pulled back, ashamed about the fact she let herself go this far. Walking out of the theater, she reached for her phone. "Can I walk you to your car?" Mike asked as he turned around, seeing her with the phone. "I'm calling a cab, my car is broken", Susan answered as she started dialing the number.

Mike reached for the phone and closed it again. "Don't be silly, I can give you a ride home!" he said. "You really don't have to, a cab will be fine!" Susan tried to spoke firmly but she didn't succeed. "Come on, my car is right over there, I'm taking you home!" Mike took her arm and walked towards his truck. "It's my specialty to rescue you and take you home", He smiled, recalling the time he'd picked her up after her date with the cop.

It felt odd being in his truck again. They both didn't say much, until Mike parked his car in front of her house. Being a real gentlemen he quickly got out and opened the door for her. Walking along with her to her house, he realized he had to be honest with her now. "Susan…, I…., would like to do this again sometime. I miss doing things with you", he sighted.

"Mike…, I..,don't think that's a good idea. I'm just not ready, for us to be friends again".

She couldn't look him in the eye. "I understand, it's the Doctor right?" Mike asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with him,…it's wasn't that serious, I mean…err..."

Susan found it hard to say what she really thought. She couldn't tell Mike she felt weird all night, and being so close to him brought back al kind of warm feelings.

Mike noticed her hesitation, and moved a little closer towards her. "Tell me Susan, why can't we go to a movie together? Be honest with me, you know you can tell me everything!" He put his hand against her cheek.

"Ok, I'll be honest. I can't go to a movie with you,… because it's to familiar! You know,…like when we dated, and I just can't deal with that,.. not now!" Susan whispered the last words.

"Susan", Mike's tender voice made her shiver, "Who says I just want to be friends?"

He leaned forward and she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. Amazed at his action, Susan first didn't respond. But then this great, warm feeling ran through her body and she allowed herself to let her guard down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips joining his in a passionate kiss.

Mike pulled her in close, his hands running across her back. Finally they stopped for a moment, looking at each other in wonder. Without saying a word Susan took his hand and pulled him along, moving into her house. Closing the door behind them Mike looked at Susan. "Are you sure?" He whispered. "Very sure", she answered before she pulled him close again.

As their lips joined again a soft moan escaped from her mouth. Mike moved his hands from her back towards the edge of her shirt, softly stroking the skin underneath. Susan impatiently started to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor.

Mike lifted Susan from the floor and carried her upstairs.

In the bedroom they hastily removed the rest of their clothes. Mike looked in at her, she was still so beautiful. He ran his hands down from her shoulders to her hips, pulling her near again. She touched the bare skin of his chest, leaving little butterfly kisses on it.

Anxiously Mike moved them onto the bed. His lips making a trace across her body. She ran her hands through his hair, murmuring in pleasure. As he moved up , their lips met in an urgent, frantic kiss, their tongues duelling together in desperation, hands exploring every inch of skin they could find, as to make up for all the time they'd lost. Mike threaded his fingers through her soft hair.

Susan closed her eyes as he planted a soft kiss on the sensitive skin just below her ear. His lips moved lower again, sliding along her throat. He released her hair and kissed her deeply his tongue probing her mouth.

Trailing his hands softly across her back. His hands cupped and caressed her bare flesh. Susan looked at him, desire on his face, passion burning in his soft blue eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered huskily kissing the soft mounds of her breasts teasing her.

Susan gasped loudly as his lips closed around her nipple. She moaned softly as his tongue teased the area, her hands grasping onto his shoulders. Mike smiled as he felt her shudder beneath him dragging his tongue across her soft skin he kissed each bit of her body feverishly. Not being able to wait any longer, Susan took his face in her hands. "Mike, I need you now", she whispered. He thrust into her gently, intertwining there body's after a long time.

* * *

Susan in her bathrobe, was in the kitchen the next morning, making coffee when the front door suddenly opened. Karl stepped in. "Karl, what's wrong with you? You can't just barge in here like that!" Susan shouted at him. "Come on Susie Q, technically I am still your husband". He smiled at her as he walked in. "Well, that's going to be history soon". Susan still looked angry at him.

"I thought you had a problem with your pipes, seeing the plumber's car in front of your house?" Susan turned around, as she blushed. "No, I have no problem what's so ever. Why are you here?"

"O, Julie forgot her science project, she wants to work on it some more so I volunteered to pick it up. So,… Julie told me you're not dating the Doctor anymore? Maybe you and I should do something? Just to cheer you up!" "I don't need you to cheer me up, Karl!" Susan replied.

Karl walked towards the stairs, to go and get Julie's project, but Susan remembered something. "Stop, I'll get the project myself!" She called to Karl. But Karl already reached the stairs. He bended down and picked something up. "You're wearing men's shirts now Susie?" Karl asked smilingly. Before Susan could reply a voice from upstairs called: "Susan did you see my shirt anywhere?"

The look on Karl's face was priceless, as he saw Mike walking down the stairs, only in his jeans. "O, there it is, thanks Karl!" Mike grinned taking his shirt out of Karl's hands. Karl looked astonished at the two of them. "I think I'd better be going home", Karl mumbled. "What about Julie's project?" Susan smiled. "O, she can pick it up later herself", Karl answered before he quickly walked out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked before he planted a soft kiss on Susan lips, holding her close. "O, I'm thinking he's a bit shocked seeing you here. He thinks we still have a chance together!" "Well he can kiss his plans goodbye because you're mine, and I'm never letting you go again!"


End file.
